


Felicidades

by ChickadeeChick



Series: Felicidades [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nando gets one hell of a greeting upon returning to his hotel room after his fourth round victory over Andy Murray at the 2009 Australian Open.  Flashbacks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidades

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wasn't intending this to be a "flashback fic" but that it how it came out.

Fernando couldn’t even get the door to his hotel room fully open before he hit the wall opposite the door with a loud thud.  “Fe-mmnhhff!” The air rushed out of his lungs and right into Feliciano’s hungry mouth.  
  
Hands clamped on either side of Fernando’s head, Feliciano was ecstatic.  “You did it!”  He shook his doubles partner’s head, which promptly hit the wall behind it.  “Sorry.” He moved his hands to Fernando’s shoulders.  “You beat Andy Murray!!” The shaking started again.  
  
Fernando grabbed Feli’s wrists.  “I’m going to throw up.  Stop it.”  At least the other Spaniard had the wherewithal to stop and look embarrassed.  “What?  You didn’t think I could do it?”  
  
“Nope.” Feli said, voice almost bubbly with exuberance.  He dove in for another kiss.  
  
“Ah ah ah ah…” Fernando shoved at Feli’s chest.  “We have doubles tomorrow we can’t-mmmnnhhh.”  When they parted lips for the second time Nando found his wrists pinned to the wall above his head.  He looked up at them and back to Feliciano.  “Can we at least move this spectacle inside?  I think we-yooof!” He was forcibly dragged into the hotel room, but before he could get his bearings he was wrapped tightly in Feli’s arms.  
  
“Felicidades, Nando.” He whispered.  
  
Nando relaxed into the embrace and smiled.  “Gracias, Feli.”  He pulled back and ruffled Feli’s hair.  “And tomorrow we win even better, si?”  
  
Feli chuckled.  “As long as you keep playing like that all I have to do is show up and stand there.”  
  
Nando smacked the back of Feli’s head lightly, but then cradled it and brought their foreheads together.  “It is a pity we have a match tomorrow… I wouldn’t mind fucking you into the mattress right now.”  
  
“Tch.” Feli grinned, a rather wicked gleam in his eyes.  “Who says you would be doing the fucking?  I think after aaaaall that running around you just did that you would be soooo tired that you would just have to laaaay back and-mmmphf.”  
  
“Shut up.” Nando smiled at Feli’s surprised look as he pulled their lips apart and stepped away, making his way further into the hotel room.  
  
It took a moment for Feli to scamper after his lover, but he basically ran into the room, wrapping his arms around the waist of a surprised Nando and pulling them down onto the bed in a tangle.  “Screw the doubles.”  
  
Nando actually looked offended as he turned around in Feli’s arms, his body on top of the older Spaniard’s. “You didn’t just say that.”  
  
“Mmmm.” Feli nuzzled under Nando’s ear, tongue poking out to leave a wet trail on his neck.  “You have won enough today for the both of us.  I would rather celebrate.”  Feli’s voice was a dark whisper.  
  
A moan caught in Fernando’s throat.  It was so tempting – it had been over a week that they had been in Melbourne, been around one another, and been totally unable to do anything other than kiss.  Well, not unable, but there were many tips that he had learned from Gil Reyes in the past six months, and the ability for sex to not only drain you, but distract you, in a tournament was one point the trainer had mentioned in passing.  Ana had not liked that little detail much at all.  
  
Feli had made his way downward to Nando’s collarbone, kisses hot and wet.  “Feli…. please… stop.”  Nando pushed at his friend-turned-lover.  Feli looked horribly disappointed.  “I want to, you know I do.” He punctuated this with evidence by pressing his groin into Feli’s hip.  “But I have a real chance this time in singles, I can’t ruin that.”  
  
Feli smiled.  “And I don’t want you to ruin that.  But the doubles… Nando, you should concentrate on the singles.  We will play well tomorrow.  And if we win, it will be good.  And if we don’t, it won’t be a tragedy.  Don’t wear yourself down, because your quarterfinal is more important.”  He ran his hand through Nando’s short black hair and leaned forward to nuzzle at his ear again, pressing their bodies together.  “…need this.  Now.”  
  
Feli’s lack of pronoun in the beginning of that last part did not go unnoticed by Nando – they both needed “this.”  The fact that such intimacy was still relatively new to the pair was not helping the situation.  He could count the number of times they had had sex on his fingers; the novelty of it all made it that much harder to resist.  
  
It was after the Davis Cup that it had started.  Between the two of them they had basically won the Cup for Spain, even without Rafa there, and everyone had been beyond ecstatic.  They had never experienced anything like it before.  And even though they had all been so, so tired, they had to go out and celebrate.    
  
Too many drinks and hours later Feli was dancing in the middle of the club and Nando turned his head and suddenly _noticed him_.  He felt warmth flare in his groin as Feli moved fluidly to the music.  Then burning hot jealousy spread across Nando’s face as Feli pulled some strange woman against his hips. The rush of strange feelings sobered Nando and he knew that if he stayed here any longer he would do something stupid… like punch a strange woman.  
  
Nando stood from where he sat at the bar, patted Ferru’s upper arm, and then headed out onto the dance floor.  He grabbed Feli’s shoulder and turned him slightly.    
  
The smile that spread across Feli’s face as he turned to Nando was blinding.  “Nando!”  
  
Nando felt himself almost grimace.  These new emotions were going to complicate things.  A lot.  “Feli, I am going to head back to the hotel.  After that match with Acasuso I…” He just trailed off with a shrug.  
  
“Oh!  Then let’s head back.” Feli just waved the girl he was with off, much to her annoyance.  “I’m ready to leave.”  
  
Nando was sure that surprise was showing on his face, but he didn’t complain as Feli followed him out of the club and into a cab.  He was acutely aware of how close together they were in the back seat.    
  
“Man, if I am this tired, I can’t imagine how tired you must be.” Feli stretched his arms as well as he could in the confined space.  He brushed Nando’s shoulder and Nando was pretty sure that he shuddered at the touch.  He desperately hoped that Feli had not noticed.  “Hey, what is with you?  You seem on edge… like you are just starting a match, not hours after one.”  Feli actually leaned over and nudged Nando’s shoulder with his own.  
  
Nando took a deep breath and looked at his close friend.  “I don’t know.” He lied.  “I feel tired and wound up all at the same time.”  At least that wasn’t a complete untruth.    
  
“How are things with Ana?” The question was innocent, but that didn’t help how Nando tensed.  “That bad?”  
  
Nando ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Between my training and her training and tournaments and the press…”  Nando turned to look out the window.  
  
“Never easy to date another tennis player… especially when you are both as dedicated as you two are.” Feli patted Nando’s forearm.  “You going to end it?”  
  
Nando hummed noncommittally. “I am thinking that I will just ride it as long as it goes.” He turned back to Feli and managed a smile.  “It isn’t like I have any other prospects lined up.”  
  
Feli chuckled, eyes bright, and leaned back into the seat.  “I think you underestimate yourself.  You are the one the press calls the Spanish playboy, not me.”  
  
Nando shook his head.  “Posing nude, even if for a good cause, can never reap rewards with the media.  And you should talk… you are the model here.”  
  
“Hey!” Feli crossed his arms and actually managed to look offended despite the huge grin on his face.  “It is good money.  Besides, it isn’t my fault that I am gorgeous.”  
  
Nando rolled his eyes.  “I could fix that for you.  A few good hits with a stick…” Feli punched him in the arm.  “Hey, be careful, I am going to need that arm.”   
  
Feli laughed and punched Nando’s arm harder.  “I am sure Gil Reyes can teach you to play tennis one-handed.”  
  
Nando glared at his friend.  “Bite me.”  And as soon as that stupid bit American slang was out of his mouth, Nando regretted it. And they had just lapsed into a comfortable banter, too.  
  
The universe was in slow motion as Nando watched Feli lift his arm and sink his teeth into his wrist.  Despite that Nando knew that it was coming, the jolt of electricity that shot up his arm and straight down to his groin still surprised him and he just couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping his lips.  
  
Feli’s tongue pressed against the skin of Nando’s wrist only for a moment before he pulled away to look up at Nando.  Their eyes met and it was glaringly obvious that Nando’s gasp had had nothing to do with pain.  
  
Nando felt the blush spread across his face and down his neck, but he couldn’t get himself to blink, let alone move away from Feli.    
  
Feli broke the spell, a smile curling his lips that could only be described as predatory.  Nando watched, frozen, as Feli slid himself across the seat and brought their faces so close together their noses touched, eyes still locked together.  “I think that you have plenty of prospects lined up.” He paused, leaning impossibly closer so that his lips whispered across Nando’s with each word.  “You just don’t see the queue.”  
  
Nando was going to respond, really he was, when the cab came to a stop in front of their hotel and the driver barked something in some amalgamation of Spanish and native Argentinean tongues.  Feli got the gist and backed away from Nando easily, not belying any discomfort with the situation as he overtipped the driver and headed into the hotel.    
  
They were silent on the way to the elevators, but once the doors closed Feli was standing right in front of Nando, posture just a little confrontational.  His smile was relaxed and friendly and it did worlds to help ebb away the tension Nando had been feeling over the past half hour.    
  
Feli cupped the side of his friend’s face.  “Have wanted to kiss you for so long now...” His voice was barely above a whisper.  “… may I kiss you?”  
  
There was a pause; both men stood shocked – Nando that he had heard those words, Feli that he had actually said them.    
  
The elevator dinged and neither moved, both waiting for the other.  The doors actually closed again and the elevator started moving before Nando snapped out of it.  “Jesus, Feli…” he whispered.  Feli jerked his hand away as if burned, convinced of his rejection, and so wrapped up in himself that he almost missed Nando’s continued whisper. “…si, gracias, si…”  
  
Feli stopped turning away and looked to Nando, still a little unsure.  Nando was smiling shyly at him.  That was all it took – Feli vaulted himself at his friend, hands bracketing the sides of his face and mouth descending viciously on Nando’s.  Nando, for his part, pressed his body hard to Feli’s, arms wrapping around his back and pulling tight.  
  
It wasn’t the second ding of the elevator but an older woman’s outraged “Well I…!” that pulled the two Spaniards apart.  Nando only saw the woman over Feli’s shoulder just as the elevator doors closed for a third time and couldn’t help breaking into laughter.  The pair curled into one another, giggling, although Nando had the sense to reach out and hit the correct floor button for his room.    
  
Nando turned back to Feli, catching his lips in a series of light, chaste kisses taken between excited smiles – there was no doubt as to where this was all going to lead.  
  
By the time they made it into Nando’s hotel room the bubbling laughter had turned into a simmering heat that was quick to boil.  Nando found himself sprawled the bed, straddled, before he could even get his shirt over his head.  Feli tugged hard and threw the offending garment clear across the room before shucking most of his own clothes.  In between Feli reached out, running his hands over all parts of Nando’s exposed skin he could reach.    
  
Both nude, Feli on hands and knees above Nando, they took time to just look and touch.  Long, thorough, petting strokes running over smooth, tanned skin.  Nando’s shoulders and neck arched with a breathy moan as Feli’s strong hands ran over his thighs.  Feli purred as Nando’s hands curled around his upper arms and back, nails digging into his shoulder blades.    
  
Their kisses were leisurely, exploring, just like their hands.  In between kisses, their lips followed the paths their hands had, dipping into curves and over toned muscle.    
  
When their hips pressed together for the first time a ragged moan tore from Nando’s throat, his whole body arching into Feli.  Feli was pretty sure that that noise was the most erotic thing he had ever heard.  He reached down to grab both their cocks in one hand, pulling another moan from Nando.  Feli nuzzled Nando’s ear and whispered, “You have anything to…”  
  
He didn’t need to finish.  Nando reluctantly slid out from under Feli and started rummaging through his suitcase.  Feli rolled onto his side and admired the view of Nando’s ass as he bent over.    
  
Squeezing out lotion onto his hand as he walked back over, Nando curled his fingers around Feli’s erection without hesitation, milking a moan from his friend.  Nando smiled, laying down on his side to face Feli, entangling their legs and eventually taking both cocks into his hand.  
  
Nando had his head propped up on his other arm and Feli buried his face into that crook, breath falling in heavy pants over Nando’s bicep and shoulder.  “F… nando… pleeeease,” he crooned, “I… not… not like this.”  He placed open-mouthed kisses on Nando’s shoulder, placating.  
  
“Shhh… I know.”  Nando found one of Feli’s hands and awkwardly squeezed some lotion into it.  “I am going to need your help here.”  He smiled as he rolled onto his belly.  
  
“Jesus fuck.” Feli swore as he looked down at Nando, his side pressed to Feli’s chest, thighs spread with one leg between Feli’s.  Feli started slowly – he had no idea if Nando had done this before, even if he seemed knowledgeable about the mechanics at the moment.    
  
As Feli’s fingers circled his hole Nando tensed and Feli started whispering to him, all nonsense calming words as he rested his forehead against Nando’s temple.  So quickly their roles reversed, Feli begging only moments earlier and now Nando was the one whimpering.    
  
When Nando let out a breathless “more” and pushed back against a single finger, Feli slid in another.  Nando let out another ragged moan.  
  
“Keep making noises like that and I won’t make it to fuck you.”  Feli smiled and Nando turned his head to the side to return the smile.    
  
“I can’t… ah!” He gasped as Feli scissored his fingers.  “I can’t help it!”  Feli could see the start of a blush on Nando’s cheeks.    
  
Feli kissed Nando’s cheek.  “Good.  Don’t help it.  I want to hear all of it.  Everything.”  
  
Nando purred and rocked himself against Feli’s fingers.  After a few strokes he suddenly went rigid and clawed into the comforter.  “Ohholymotherofgodfuckwhatwasthat,”

tumbled from his lips in a rush of Spanish.

“That,” Feli crooked his fingers now that he had found the spot.  Nando let out a low, rumbling groan.  “That is the best part.”  Nando whimpered his agreement. 

“Over,” Feli nudged, sliding his fingers out and rising to his knees.  “I want to see your face.”

Nando complied, blushing slightly as Feli hoisted one of his legs over his shoulder, the other resting in the bend of Feli’s elbow. 

As Feli positioned himself and started to slowly push in, Nando tensed.  “Relax,” Feli’s hand petted Nando’s thigh and slid onto his belly.  “You have to relax.”

Nando’s brows knit and his eyes closed, but Feli did feel him relax, allowing him to slide slowly downward.  After what Feli was sure was an hour he was sheathed to the hilt and let out a huge breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  “Dios mio, Nando, so good.”

Nando’s lips curled into a grin and his eyes opened.  “Mmmmm.” He hummed in agreement, reaching up with one hand to tangle in Feli’s hair.  “Then why don’t you move?”  Nando punctuated this by snapping his hips upward, causing Feli to let out a surprised moan. 

Once he regained his composure Feli leaned down to kiss Nando.  “You asked for it.”  Feli began a harsh, pounding rhythm – if Nando was half as exhausted from Davis Cup play as he was then they wouldn’t last long. 

Nando tried to thrust upwards to meet Feli’s hips each time but he couldn’t keep up with the pace, a sweet aching seeping into his muscles from the exertion.  Not to mention that, unbelievably, he could feel his orgasm building, tension coiling in his groin despite the fact that no one had touched his cock since he turned over on his stomach.

Feli’s hands gripped Nando’s hips hard and there were sure to be bruises in an hour or so.  Nando was making his own marks as his fingers clawed into Feli’s back and shoulders.  He pulled Feli down as far as he could, pushing his tongue into his mouth just as he felt himself coming, white splattering against their chests. 

Their lips parted when Feli let out a wide-eyed gasp as Nando’s body tightened around him.  A few more thrusts and Feli fell boneless onto Nando, finally letting the younger Spaniard’s legs down to the mattress. 

Feli’s chin rested on Nando’s shoulder as Nando absently played with his long hair.  Their breathing slowed in the afterglow and Feli curled an arm around Nando’s chest. 

Nando smiled, tugging on Feli’s hair so that he craned his neck back and their eyes met.  “I think that we should have done that a long time ago.”

Feli chuckled.  “Mmm.   I don’t remember you ever showing interest until tonight, despite my own actions.  And I wasn’t about to let such an opportunity pass by…”

Thinking back, replaying moments between them, Nando saw that implications of some of Feli’s actions were clear – hindsight was always 20/20.  Nando turned onto his side, pushing Feli to do the same, and looked at him proper, hand still tangled in the long hair.  “Tonight, I was at the bar with Ferru and I looked over to the dance floor and I _noticed you_.  I watched you and suddenly I wanted to punch that chick you were dancing with in the face.” A stupid grin curled Feli’s lips. “But this…” He ran his fingers gently over Feli’s forehead, eyebrow, cheek, jaw. “I think that this has been here a long time… I have just been too dense to realize it.”

Nando leaned forward and kissed Feli gently.  “At least you realized it eventually.”  Feli quipped as their lips parted, nuzzling into Nando’s hand.  “We’re here now.”

“Yes,” Nando’s thumb traced Feli’s lips.  “We’re here now.”

 

 

All that flashed through Nando’s memories in a split second before he pushed Feli away from his neck and cupped his face.  “Feli…” His tone was ever-so-scolding.  “No distractions.”  Feli looked as disappointed as Nando felt.  Nando sighed.  “I know, I know, but this whole thing is working for me and I am going to stick with it as long as I can.”  Feli nodded, understanding, if still disappointed.  “Gracias.” Nando kissed Feli softly. 

“But be warned,” Nando growled into Feli’s ear, “As soon as I am done with this tournament you are getting fucked into the floor.” 

Feli broke into a wicked grin.  “You better.”


End file.
